In certain circumstances data must be sent over a network to multiple receiver devices (e.g., video content, video/telephone conferencing applications etc.). Communications (e.g., packets) that are sent from a source to multiple receivers may be referred to as a multipoint communication or multicast. An example of a protocol to perform multicasting is PIM.